Talk:Spence's Gun
By looking at this page I take it we can make individual articles for our special items and people rather than having to add them solely to are user pages like on the Vault? So I can make articles for Bubsey Clownpants and my weapons and stuff? Butcher Pete 20:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yep. Oh, and I got a template up and Running Here, very simple to use, and you can put ANYTHING in it. Fat Man Spoon 20:53, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Spoony! You magnificent bastard!Butcher Pete 21:16, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Now we need to make userboxes! Mr.Wolf 12:35, 1 July 2009 (UTC) What model will trolls be using? Will they be NPCs? I would advise against Super Mutants. Pararaptor 13:17, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I was thinking about that. Human NPC sounds good, but what does a generic troll wear? Eyeglasses are a must. Just doing my job. 13:21, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Huamsn like the ones in the pitt,considering most trolls do live in shitholes,except maek them more spotty,nerdy and with gay lines to woman "IF you were a computer,id log on"And some other trollish-nerdy bullshit. Mr.Wolf 13:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) "I'd like to show my dragon around her dungeon." Oh, the humanity... Just doing my job. 13:46, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :;"I'd liek to take my delorean to her glaxy"(Yes,they actually say liek) Mr.Wolf 13:48, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I'd like to put MY plug into her socket. Fat Man Spoon 13:49, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :"Baby, was your father a terrorist? Because you are da bomb!" Jee-zuz. Attack of the Pick-up lines! Just doing my job. 13:51, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::All the better reason to use the bozar. Mr.Wolf 13:52, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I'd like to buy HER a meal. (Anything can be made into innuendo (In-YOUR-endo)) Fat Man Spoon 13:54, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :"Baby if your were a gu i'd load my bullet into it."Crap pick-up line sgalore!. Mr.Wolf 13:56, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :"I may not be Fred Flintstone, but I can make your Bedrock!" Damn, these are BAAD. Just doing my job. 13:57, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::"Baby, if I were gay, and you were a man, I'd do you." Fat Man Spoon 13:57, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::Most trolls are gay. Mr.Wolf 13:58, 4 July 2009 (UTC) "wanna see my hard-drive?" Fat Man Spoon 13:59, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Come over to my place & we'll do maths. Add my bed, subtract our clothes, divide our legs & multiply. Got the trolls hooked up with the Pitt mutant texture: image:SpottyTexDemo.jpg Pararaptor 02:04, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Do we want lady trolls? Or just men? Pararaptor 02:29, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Pararapter, you magnificint bastard! ARE there any lady trolls? Lord Spoonfield III 10:25, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I never come across one. Pararaptor 11:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :They exist all right,but are much worse than their male counterparts. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 13:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC)